Back To Formula
by robert3A-SN
Summary: Stan always breaks up with Wendy, goes Goth afterwards and then goes back to her. But what does he actually do during his Goth stints- specifically with head Goth Henrietta? Hint: smut is involved.


**Warning, as if the summary wasn't a warning enough: Heterosexual smut lies ahead, with a pairing that has never been the focus of a full length smut story before. Even though countless writers have had Stan have sex with Goths, it's pretty much always been the male ones until now. Some of it is a bit graphic, but probably no more so than some of the NC-17 slash fics, so hopefully readers can give this and the pairing a chance.**

Stan Marsh was never a mysterious person, as his pattern of behavior was fairly predictable. This was especially true in his love life, as he broke up with Wendy Testaburger, went Goth in between breakups, then went back to Wendy and so forth. It was all pretty formulaic, and no one really bothered to question what he was doing with the Goths, or why he could possibly get any comfort from them while he was single.

Even Wendy never asked about his stints over at Henrietta Biggle's house, either due to ignorance or not caring. It was just as well, since it saved Stan the trouble of lying.

The assumption was that Stan was just being gloomy, read and wrote poems, and talked about blood when with the Goths. And that was true during their group sessions together. Yet it was hard for anyone to imagine anything else going on, at least not in…..that way. If they did, they imagined that Stan was getting gay with the male Goths, since those jokers already assumed he was in the closet for his best friend Kyle.

The Goths weren't all male however, but it might as well have made no difference. After all, the lone girl in the group was even gloomier- or had to be since she was the leader. In any case, she was overweight and hardly as glamorous as Wendy, so there was no way that Stan would use her as a rebound girl. Especially since dating and love were the most conformist things one could do.

But while emotional pleasure was decidedly un-Goth, physical pleasure could be an exception.

As such, over the years Stan entered into another formula without anyone knowing it. It was necessary to help him let off some steam over a breakup, become satisfied and recharged again, and find some level of satisfaction before starting his formula with Wendy anew.

And for the girl that helped him do this, she found physical pleasure- or what passed for it in her mind- that she wasn't going to get from any other boy, even if she was interested in them. And since fooling around with someone before they inevitably got back in a relationship was pretty unconformist, it helped make it a Goth-level activity. Even though Stan was still half-conformist, he made sure that half of him wasn't present during their time together.

The pattern presented itself as such. After a breakup, Stan would go back and settle in with the Goths for a few days. After he had gotten most of the initial anger and heartbreak out, he would be focused enough to channel his energy on….another method of release. There were one or two times when Wendy made up with Stan before that could happen, like the last one. But that only made Stan more intense when they did reunite, and it at least stretched their next stint together for an extra few weeks.

Yet now those extra few weeks were up, and Stan would now not only have to perform well this time, but make up for the last time he missed. At the least, that gave him a quicker silver lining than usual after this breakup.

But he still followed the requisite few days of initial waiting, before he was allowed to go into Henrietta's house while the other Goths weren't there.

Stan knocked on the door to her room, but no one answered it. Once he turned the knob and found it unlocked, he figured it was all right to at least peek in. He opened the door and looked away, just in case it showed something Henrietta didn't want to see- although a lack of modesty was expected in this meeting. Yet after giving her time to close the door or yell, he finally went in when it was clear she would do none of those things.

She didn't even appear to be in the room, but it was clear she had been busy in it. She had set the usual atmosphere, with the lamps turned on slightly and lit candles making up the rest of the light. Of course, they were put on tables far away from the bed, just in case their limbs flayed around. They had nearly learned that lesson the hard way during their third time.

For this time, Stan slowly sat on the bed to get a better look at where the bed's owner might be. She didn't see her when he came into the house, and if she was in the room, the only place she could be was the bathroom.

Once he simply turned his head to the right, the mystery was solved.

Henrietta had her back turned to him, as she was looking into the mirror and putting on some of her dark lipstick. With the sight of her slightly bent over, heart shaped backside and the reflection of her painting her lips, it erased much of Stan's awkwardness. The only thing that could have made it better was if she were wearing one of her cleavage-bearing dresses or corsets to complete the vision, but that wouldn't be a problem soon enough.

With any other slightly overweight girl- though not as overweight as in years' past- this probably wouldn't do anything for Stan. In that case, he probably wouldn't even be here in the first place. Yet he did know this girl better, or as better as one could know her, and saw how alluring her figure could be in those black outfits - and how she still made it alluring out of them. The fact that it was such a contrast to Wendy's more delicate- and in some ways, less well endowed frame- also couldn't help but add a thrill each time.

But that was the whole point- being with the direct opposite of Wendy, in order to help restore him while he was away from her. That difference was more noticeable once Henrietta finally noticed him, and made her way to him without saying a word.

Unlike with Wendy, words weren't too necessary here, especially since they got in the way and made this arrangement a bit more awkward. Stan didn't always feel that a lack of words helped, yet if that was how Henrietta wanted to help him out, he wouldn't argue. Fully understanding her, her methods and feelings was always going to be just out of reach, no matter how close he could sometimes get.

They both knew why they were really here, and it wasn't for talking or explanations. Whatever explanation was necessary would be expressed, not said- although their mouths would be involved either way.

Stan was always a bit surprised that Henrietta would allow kisses in their trysts. Yet once again, he wouldn't nitpick a good thing, especially when he got a taste of the lipstick he saw her put on moments earlier. But it was her thick, pouty lips that really made the taste come across.

These closed mouth kisses were their way of breaking the ice as they laid down on the bed. As they settled down and got their lips reacquainted again, they began to get a little more experimental. Stan moved his teeth to gently close over her bottom lip, although they let go once Henrietta's tongue broke past them. Not only that, it began to thrust in and out of his mouth in a manner with obvious meaning.

This was among the best parts of hooking up with a Goth- since they went out of their way to be nonconformist, they didn't partake in conformist ways of fooling around. The Goth part and the horny part of Stan responded to it equally, as the two alternated between tongue thrusts, suckling each other's lips and tongues and even nibbling on them.

As their mouths got more aggressive, their hands started to follow suit. After Stan ran his hands through the fabric of her black dress, he decided not to waste too much time on his own clothes. He broke from Henrietta so he could remove his coat and shirt, and just as he finished, she got up and turned around to show the zipper on her dress.

Stan took a hold of that zipper and pulled it down slowly, stopping halfway through to see that she was actually wearing a bra. With that image in mind, he finished pulling the zipper down, but then laid Henrietta back down on the bed with the dress still bunched around her waist. That could be taken care of later and would, but for now he would readjust his position to get a better look at her front.

No matter what low cut tops Bebe and the other popular busty girls wore, they had nothing on Henrietta cleavage shots. Whether she wore revealing corsets, dresses, or D-cup black bras like this one, they showed off her already impressive goods in a heart-racing fashion. The fact that they were shown off in black dresses and bras were once again an added bonus- perhaps he had some sort of fetish for black clothes.

Whatever it was, it was why Stan didn't take Henrietta's bra off, as he was satisfied with feeling her up through the lacy black fabric. As he did, he lay down on top of her and dropped his chin and face on the top of her chest while looking at her. It was always hard to get a noticeable reaction from her, at least at the beginning, so he just checked her face for a moment before dropping his gaze below it.

With Stan's face now buried into her rack and his tongue starting to come out, his hands made their way onto the back of her bra. Practice indeed made perfect in getting these things off- barely- yet it took only a few tries to get the hooks off this time. As such, he only had to nibble on her breasts through her cups a few seconds, before he could nibble on the real things.

Once Stan started orally massaging her chest, his hands went down to finally start getting her dress down further. Henrietta helped herself to finally wiggle out of it and kick the dress to the corner of the bed, leaving her in just her panties. With that out of the way, Stan finally got to work unzipping his pants, pulling them down and wiggling his legs until they slid down further.

Both of them were now only in their underwear, with Henrietta's being briefly felt by Stan before his hands moved back up her waist. There wasn't that much to feel in this area from Wendy, and there were still some who probably foolishly believed that Henrietta had too much to feel up. Yet even though her stomach was still a little pronounced, her curves were much more so. And since they led to the even fuller curves of her hips and the supple behind that they were attached to, it added to Stan's moans as he kept feasting on her breasts.

However, the bottom part of her body could be fully attended to later. There was still something he wanted to do with her top half first.

Stan sat up and kicked both of their piles of clothes off the bed, then removed his last bit of clothing. If Henrietta didn't get a suitable look at his arousal from that angle, she did when he moved on to try and sit over her stomach. He was on his knees and spread them to leave the top half of her body between his legs, which left his erection in clear view of its target area.

Once Henrietta figured out what that target area was, she took his organ and put it right between it. Then her hands pushed her breasts together to surround and smother his member, although not so much that it couldn't start thrusting.

Stan's hips were the only part of him that could move easily in this position, yet it was more than enough to make up for it. However, he figured he could try to add another twist to the standard tit-fuck.

His right hand moved back over her stomach to approach her underwear, and then slipped a digit inside. It obviously took quite an effort to keep doing her boobs while his hand was working towards her crotch behind his back. But finally, his digit approached Henrietta's second target area.

Even though Henrietta's moans were somewhat low despite building up, Stan's hand could feel that she was more aroused than she let on. Yet she let on a little louder once he started to make love to her breasts and pussy simultaneously. Thrusting his cock and finger at the same time was quite difficult in this position, especially with the pleasurable sensations from both actions throwing him off. But Stan coped as best he could, and it seemed Henrietta didn't mind one way or the other.

That became clear when Henrietta stopped throwing her head back from her low moans, and moved her mouth closer to her chest. Close enough so that when the head of Stan's dick emerged from her tits, it thrust deep enough to get near her lips. And with a final move forward, Henrietta had her lips touch Stan's member on its next move forward.

Now it was Stan's turn to throw his head back, as he was soon somehow managing to fuck her breasts, mouth and vagina all at once. He briefly had the energy to wonder if he could put a finger near her final opening, yet that maneuver would probably be far too difficult. Besides, with Henrietta's boobs still surrounding his cock and her lips now humming over the head of it, there was no need to get greedy.

Yet the consequence of this overload was that he might….show his appreciation too early- and it felt like he would show it any second. He soon realized that he actually would, no matter how much he wanted to prolong this. Stan had done a bit too good of a job overachieving here, and it would probably be best to pull away before he achieved.

He backed his cock away from Henrietta's mouth and chest as she saw that it was starting to leak, although she had already figured out that he would go off shortly. Stan made an effort to get off of her and find a place to release, or at least some tissues to cover it up. But since that would mean taking his hand out of Henrietta's pussy, she grabbed his wrist and kept it in there. This left Stan to unload much of himself below her tits with a few errant spurts on the bed.

Yet as Stan kept working on her anyway, Henrietta kept moaning and reached down to Stan's pants, knowing that he left tissues in there. She found a few and began to clean herself off, while Stan was still a bit out of it. However, as she wiped her stomach clean, it put enough energy left in his finger to make it keep driving into her.

It was only after Henrietta finished with the tissues that she let go of Stan's wrist and finally backed away from him. Before Stan could finally use words to wonder what she was doing, she got up and went to stand in front of him, then pushed him so he was lying on his back.

Stan could feel that his back was lying on some of the new stains he created on the bed, which briefly made him want to get up. But since Henrietta was starting to hover over him, it didn't give him many options. So he laid his head back down, just before Henrietta was able to get her crotch over his head.

She couldn't directly sit on his face, since that could make it hard for him to breathe. But she was able to start doing the thrusting this time, which gave Stan an idea of what technique he should use. He stuck his tongue out and had it make contact with her damp folds, before she moved back and then moved forward so that his tongue could enter her deeper.

Just as he tongue-fucked her mouth at the beginning, he soon got the hang of doing the same to her pussy, as it and his tongue bucked back and forth against each other. Once they got the technique got pat, Stan lifted his hands up to her hips to get balance. After having all that fun with her full round tits, he figured he owed her full round ass a little attention.

After getting a hold of her cheeks, Stan was able to dive his face and tongue deeper into her. This allowed him to give Henrietta a deeper sensation when he moaned into her privates, just like when she did it to him. Given how his finger warmed her up, he figured that his mouth would also have the same desired effect that her mouth did on him.

As Stan's view was buried by Henrietta's lower genitals, Henrietta finally focused and saw that Stan's lower genitals were starting to stand at attention again. Now that he was almost ready to go again, she grinded into him further in hopes of getting to her breaking point soon.

When Stan finally got his tongue in the right place, Henrietta finally backed away, much to Stan's confusion- although he had tried to back away from her before climax minutes earlier. But Henrietta wasn't backing away just to avoid releasing on Stan's face. She had a better idea of where she wanted it to go.

Before she gave in, she put herself over Stan's once-more hard cock and laid down on it. And just as Stan could take in the sensation of being inside her, the insides of her fully released all over himself. The combination of her tightening muscles around him and the liquid now coating him would have made him shoot off right then and there, if he hadn't just gotten hard again.

Yet that was the point, as he was hard again just as she was as lubricated as possible. Although they weren't exactly on the same page, she felt she could recover quick enough to be on the brink again at the same time that Stan would be. At the least, his work would get her ready enough to recover quickly, just as she got him back up in a hurry.

Despite still not saying any words, they seemed to be right in sync with what to do. They had done this enough times to figure out each other's patterns, recovery time and techniques to get each other back off. Now that they had each gotten off once already, they could work together to even the score from 1 to 2 apiece.

Henrietta lifted herself off a bit to wipe off the fluids still on the base of Stan's cock. She then lowered her hand and brushed what was left on it on his balls, making sure they were getting tight again. If they weren't then, they were doing so now as she lowered herself all the way back down again.

Although Henrietta was the one who came and rode herself over Stan's face, Stan was the one still worn out as he laid on the bed and let her ride him again. He was able to start going into her himself, but she was the one doing most of the work. And she added to the workload as she lowered her upper body on top of his.

Henrietta put her face over Stan's chest just as he had done to hers, even though there was hardly as much for her to work with. However, she made due as she glided her lips over his chest and towards his nipples. Despite Stan having a lack of breasts, even man ones, Henrietta still started to have her way with his chest and was even more aggressive.

With her lips and tongue devouring his upper body, and her wet opening sucking in the key part of his lower body, Stan was starting to see double. But when he was seeing double of Henrietta riding him, smothering his nipples with her lips, and then lifting herself back up to give Stan a view of her bouncing breasts, seeing two of that- or four of that when it came to the breasts- wasn't so bad.

But once he was composed enough to see regularly again, Stan started to feel like he wasn't doing his part. Henrietta had taken command of giving him pleasure, and since this would probably reach its final climax soon, he should be able to even the score to wrap it up. He owed her that much for this display, and for being willing to put on displays with him period. She certainly didn't do this for just anyone but him- although she probably could get someone else easier than she or anyone else may think.

While doing this sort of thing with Wendy had its rewards- which was part of why he kept coming back to her- all the rewards he couldn't get with Wendy were more available with Henrietta. That's why this balanced out so well- and as long as he didn't do this with Henrietta while he wasn't broken up with Wendy, it didn't count as cheating. Wendy would think otherwise if she ever found out, of course, but that was based on the premise that she would find out. But she hadn't, and had no right to complain while they were still not together.

This was really for Wendy's benefit, since he would be bugging her and getting into trouble for this kind of stuff if he tried it on her. This way they had their usual type of gentle magic, while the naughtier stuff with Henrietta helped fill the void and make things bearable until that magic returned. Which wasn't to say that Henrietta's magic wasn't powerful and sexy in its own unique way- much like the girl herself.

For reminding him of that again, Stan decided to take a page from her playbook to wrap this up. To remind her that he took a few lessons from her on how to take control.

He started by suddenly pulling out of her and getting himself out of bed before Henrietta could object. Just as she was about to object out loud, he went behind her and lined himself back up. But before going back in, he held her wrists and put her hands on the bed, lining herself up to be on all fours. At that, he finally went in once they were in the full doggy style position.

Stan wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his upper body onto her back, which made her hands slip a bit and got her to land on her chest. But by then, Stan had his hands back on her breasts as they and the rest of Henrietta were being crushed under Stan. Of course, crushed wasn't the best way to describe it since the thinner Stan was on top of the bigger Henrietta, but he was still the one in control.

Stan figured she might not be that fond of having the tables turned on her at first, so he put in a few deep thrusts and a few chest squeezes simultaneously to help make up for it. After that, she started to feel better, or at least hide her annoyance better. Either way, she was soon moaning in a sultry manner, so Stan concluded that he was good.

He finally pulled his hands from underneath Henrietta before they lost all feeling, yet kept lying on top of her as he kept going into her. But finally he lifted his upper body back up and sat up, trailing his eyes over her back until they gazed back at her ass as he kept grinding up against it. To add to the effect, he once again grabbed onto her shapely bottom as he started going faster.

Henrietta still kept her fact buried onto the bed, letting out more moans- and even seemed to add a muffled "God!" in there somewhere. Given her lack of belief in God, moaning His name during sex was even more of a sign that she was getting carried away. This fueled Stan to deliver a big finish as he punctuated his own moans with his deepest penetration yet.

When it finally became too much, Stan made his move to pull out, although she was tightening up as she was nearing another climax herself. However, he soon replaced his cock with his finger again, and kept it inside her even as Henrietta finally turned around and laid on her back again.

This put her in a position to bring her face near his genitals again, yet she didn't take him in. However, once she finally gave in, she closed his mouth over him at just the right time. With the peak of her orgasmic moans now being hummed over his erection, and with the added sensation of her release dripping onto his hand, it wouldn't take long for Stan to give in himself.

And when he did it this time, he was in no position to pull himself away. Once he went off, he fell onto his back and closed his eyes, not caring about anything else at the moment. Since he still felt Henrietta's mouth on him, he supposed he wouldn't have to worry about cleaning off this mess- although the other ones were another matter.

Stan continued to just lie there with his eyes closed, even after Henrietta finally removed herself from him. He assumed she would be lying and catching her breath as well for a while, all things considered.

The first time they came down after this ritual, Stan felt obvious awkwardness in what to say and how to react, and what to talk about with her. After all, it was his first time with someone other than Wendy, and he didn't know the protocol of post-sex behavior with any other girl, much less this normally closed off one. But she had nothing to say, just like all the times afterwards.

Before, it was a bit frustrating since he wanted to know more about how she felt and whether she actually liked it. Yet as they kept doing it and trying new things, and as she seemed to enjoy them, Stan got the general idea- or assumed he did- that all of this was just fine with her. Whatever she got out of it, she was getting it just as she wanted- and she had done her part to make Stan accomplish the same.

Words weren't needed during the act or before it, and they weren't necessary afterwards either. They were back to formula, and although it wasn't a conformist type of formula, it worked for them. They may not have had the Hallmark kind of connection that Stan and Wendy had in their on periods, but it made him feel better whenever he had lost it.

And if it didn't make her feel some relief from her usual misery and woe, in at least some fashion, she wouldn't keep doing it- to say nothing of how she was actually showing compassion to someone else. A dirty and naughty kind of compassion, but it wasn't like Goths to show compassion in a regular way. It probably wasn't like them to be this into sex either, yet Stan wouldn't nitpick like that out loud.

Just like he wouldn't nitpick on how this juggling act couldn't last forever. How he couldn't go back and forth like this forever, and how he would probably have to settle for Wendy full time- assuming he could. If he couldn't, then he probably couldn't have Henrietta full time, since she likely wasn't into that kind of relationship. For all of Stan and Wendy's rough times, they still had a brighter future together than the exhausted coupling lying on the bed.

But whether Stan wound up settling down with Wendy after all, or if he would never actually make it work full time, these activities would still be valuable to him. They would be whether they wound up helping him get this stuff out of his system so he could make a full time relationship with Wendy work down the line, or whether it helped him rebound quicker to find a better girl after the final breakup with Wendy.

Either way, his routine with the curvaceous Goth goddess was just as worthwhile to him as the ones he had in public, in its slightly skewed way- and it would stay that way no matter when it ended, if it did.

Besides, if things finally worked out with Wendy, maybe she'd appreciate some of the bedroom moves he learned during their breakups- and be too enthralled to wonder where he learned them from.


End file.
